


Balance

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Weeeeeiss.” Ruby yowled, wiggling her way into Weiss’s lap. Weiss continued to study, craning her neck so she could see over Ruby’s shoulder. “Weeeeiiiisss!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Ruby nuzzled against Weiss, trying to capture her girlfriend’s attention. A few signature eye flutters and calls of her name had not done the trick, and even an invasion of privacy couldn’t distract Weiss.

Ruby was getting tired of Weiss copying down notes for Professor Port’s class, and even debated stealing her pencil before deciding that she didn’t want to die young.

“Weeeeeiss.” Ruby yowled, wiggling her way into Weiss’s lap. Weiss continued to study, craning her neck so she could see over Ruby’s shoulder. “Weeeeiiiisss!!”

The heiress put down her pencil and stared at Ruby.

“Yes, Ruby?” She sounded peeved, but there was a layer of underlying amusement hidden under the overbearing tones of sarcasm.

Ruby planted her feet on either side of the chair so she was properly settled in Weiss’s lap.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you look with your glasses?” She asked casually, idly rocking her and her girlfriend back and forth on the back legs of the chair.

Weiss arched a curious eyebrow. She was wearing her reading glasses today; a pair of periwinkle blue spectacles that made her look like a crotchety librarian. “I-I don’t believe you ever have, Ruby.” She answered, her voice faltering slightly.

“Oh.” Ruby gazed off into the distance before staring at Weiss once more. “Well, I have now.”

Weiss gave a small little half smile at that, before reaching for her pencil. She would’ve succeeded, but Ruby intervened at the last second - tipping them back on the chair’s back legs. Weiss’s pencil was now just out of her grasp and she was tilted at an angle that sent blood rushing to her face.

“Ruby!” Weiss shrieked, floundering slightly before realizing Ruby was holding them up.

Ruby smiled innocently, still balancing them on the chair.

“Yes, Weiss?”  
“I have to study! Stop this right now.” Weiss demanded, straining forward towards her pencil. Ruby remained fixed, the treads of her thick black boots holding tight to the carpet. The younger girl was also stronger, the muscle in her calves tightening as she held them steady.

“Stop what?” Ruby asked innocently, wide silver eyes meeting Weiss’s squinted cyan ones.

“Don’t play dumb with me, dolt!” Weiss protested, kicking her feet in the air. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and her bangs had fallen into her face.

Ruby laughed gleefully, tossing her messy hair back with triumph. She clearly did not have any plans to stop tormenting Weiss any time soon, but the heiress’s patience was wearing thin.

Weiss made a strangled noise of frustration and began to flail at random, her hands trying to push Ruby off while her feet smacked against Ruby’s. She wasn’t trying to cause pain; merely get her idiot girlfriend off of her so she could resume studying.

Somehow, Weiss’s foot caught Ruby’s ankle, causing the girl to squeal at the contact. She reacted instinctively – shrieking and thrashing as well, before she realized that gravity was pulling them down, down, down. Weiss screamed as she dropped like a weight with the chair but Ruby acted quickly, tucking her head and tumbling to safety with help from years of training.

Weiss lay spread-eagled on the floor with the miraculously unbroken chair beneath her. She closed her eyes and sighed. Ruby was beside her, waiting for the characteristic and predictable lecture she would receive.

Instead, Weiss faced Ruby and asked, “Was that truly necessary?” Ruby laughed aloud, giggling with glee at the absence of a screaming Weiss. Ruby rolled on top of Weiss, entwining their hands quickly.

She leaned down and kissed Weiss sweetly before pulling away to grin.

“It got your attention, didn’t it?”

Weiss rolled her eyes before pulling her girlfriend down for another kiss.

“Shut up, dolt, and just kiss me.”


End file.
